The Immortal Hero
by Canneroc
Summary: What if you have a quirk that lets you go inside a game and play it like you were really there? That is the power of the boy Suzuki Satoru. One day he suddenly got stuck inside his favorite game "YGGDRASIL" for one year and comes back at the same time he left in his Avatar along with the NPCs he made. How will he handle his current situation? (Powerful/Kinder Momonga/Suzuki)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or My Hero Academia or anything I might say in the story.

The Immortal Hero

**Prologue:**

Life is hard when your parents don't pay attention due to being busy all the time from work all the more when your family is quite rich. Even though when you live in a mansion and have maids and butlers around, being the only child can be lonely.

Even more difficult is where the world you live in is where almost all the people there have power called quirks and have concepts of Heroes and Villains. The more powerful your quirk the more popular you are. People with less powerful or even no quirks sometimes get ignored or even bullied.

This is the case of Suzuki Satoru, a 14 year old, black haired kid with blue eyes. He has a rare but quite not so interesting quirk called "Virtual Game Control". He can mentally enter any computer game that he likes and play them like if he were there. The downside is that he can only enter himself and not others.

Basically at school he was almost quirkless due to having his almost useless in any situation. Satoru was ignored by all his classmates except one, Momo Yaoyorozu. They first met at a ball attended with their parents due to having both rich status. They talk to each other and become friends.

He also has another friend that he met sometime ago, Midoriya Izuku. He met him a while ago when he was snuck out of his mansion to buy more games and maybe meet a new friend. They became friends quickly because of having almost the similar situation at school. Izuku kept rambling on how cool Satoru's quirk is and even thought of ideas to improve it.

To further develop his quirk, he thought that if he keeps playing games with his quirk he could somehow improve it and be useful. It was one of Izuku's suggestions but even without saying it he would have done it too. And for a long time he would seem like a shut-in-neet.

When it was Satoru's birthday and his parents told him that they would come home and celebrate it together. He was overjoyed when he heard that and waited for them at the door. He kept on waiting and waiting at the door but no one came. The next day he saw on the news that the plane where his parents were in was hijacked and crashed. He wept that day.

Both Izuku and Momo texted him out of concern if he was alright. He replied he was fine, he was not. The maids and butlers resigned the next day after watching the news. The reason being that the one that Hijacked the plane was a well-known terrorist group set one targeting rich people. They knew that there was a chance that the mansion would be targeted.

Satoru was left all alone living at the mansion that day. It was also time for the preparation for entrance exams for highschools. Many students we're aiming at good schools that have good heroes but Satoru didn't care. Before leaving the school Satoru was stopped by Yaoyorozu.

"Wait a minute, are you sure you're alright? You're more down than usual?" The pony-tailed girl asked in concern.

"I told you I'm fine, I uh… was just thinking about what highschool to enter," Satoru lied to her.

"Oh… I see..." She replied. Satoru then left.

As he was walking he thought, 'Highschool, Dream, Hero huh? Midoriya said something about entering UA and Yaoyorozu already got recommended there. Me? It doesn't matter anyway, my days are already numbered. Guess I'll play to my heart's content.'

He realized that it was just a matter of time before his home gets attacked by terrorists and takes his family heritage. He was sitting laying down on his bed while his computer was running. He was having cup ramen again for dinner that he put at his table.

"Tonight? Maybe tomorrow…" He muttered to himself thinking when will terrorists attack. It was currently a thunderstorm outside so he thought it would be the best time to attack if they wanted to.

He concentrated before using his powers to play the game that was running on his computer, "YGGDRASIL". It was an MMORPG that he still played for a long time but was getting shut down at midnight. He played many games before but this was the only one that he got attached to. Using his quirk he felt like he was really talking to the players face to face. He had made some online friends

Satoru and his online friends made a guild together called 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and was like a home to him. It felt more like reality than the real one itself. But due to some having work and the game closing, many have already left. Before leaving, the guild members left their items and belongings to Satoru or more specifically "Momonga" which was his name on the game.

They also gave him some ideas and designs of NPC that they wanted to create if that was implemented in the game but never did. In the world of Heroes and Villains, MMORPG didn't improve that well and died in the long run. Many players had wished that they could enter the game like they were inside it, like Satoru.

Being the guild leader, he thought that it was his final duty to see the guild's final moments. Satoru had some final conversation with a member before he left. He was thinking on how he could have stayed with his online friends longer if the game was developed further.

Satoru was sitting alone at the guild table waiting for the game to finally shut down. His character, Momonga, was an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. He tends to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges.

Momonga sat at the "Throne of Kings" at the 10th level of the guild. It was the lowest level of the guild-based dungeon and was rewarded to them for beating it in their first try. He said some final words before the clock hit 12 midnight.

"It was fun."

At the same time lightning hit the top of his house, disrupting all electrical devices at the mansion. But Satoru didn't notice this, No, He was at a different place.

Momonga was still in the game, not knowing how. He was analyzing the situation. The Overlord thought that maybe the server shutdown was just moved but wasn't the case, He can't get out. Momonga was stuck in the game in his character. What's worse is that he was all alone.

He tried to wait it out but minutes turned to hours and into a full day. With nothing to do, he explored the whole place and saw it was still the same game it was. Then the day turned to a week making him anxious. But for some reason he didn't feel hungry or tired. Maybe it was because of his character.

Curious on the current events, he tried to mess with the game settings. He learned that for having no one around managing the game anymore, he was given rights to edit and create things to a certain degree.

For starters, he created an NPC that he always wanted. Pandora's Actor was his first creation base from his own designs. Took him some time to create him.

Pandora's Actor hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards. While he was dressed like that, he is just an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face.

His second creation was Shalltear Bloodfallen that was based on his guild mate "Peroroncino" design that he gave him. Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl. Described as true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, and fine facial features. Shalltear's silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face.

He continued to create the NPC to fill his void of loneliness.

He was already at max level of 100 before and the guild already has the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown made that's why it was not difficult for him to make them. On other times he would go out and fight monsters to kill the time and sometimes tried to look for other players that got stuck just like him but never did find anyone.

At first he thought he would go insane for not talking or communicating with anyone but never did. Must be because he is an undead.

Almost a year has passed and he created all the NPC and made a few alterations to the Tomb. He made the surface part of it look like his mansion to at least make him feel like his old home.

Momonga sat on the "Throne of Kings" again and tried to remember his past life before all of this.

"Exactly one year huh?" He said to himself.

By his side was Albedo, an impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

Momonga made a few alterations to her settings, from "a bitch" to "Is deeply in love with Momonga". He felt sorry for her settings, that's why he changed it but also felt bad for changing his friend's, Tabula Smaragdina, original creation.

Just near them is Sebas Tian and the Battle Maids, kneeling and waiting for him to give his orders.

Momonga was thinking how his only two friends are doing back in the real world? It was also midnight at the game world now.

"I wonder how my life would be if I was still back home?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly he felt cold sitting on the throne, not just that but he felt he got shorter all of the sudden. He tried to open his console but couldn't. He stood up and shouted.

"What's going on?!"

Not expecting to be answered, someone spoke.

"What's wrong, Momonga-sama? Why have you taken the form of a human boy?" Albedo asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Momonga was surprised, an NPC was speaking to him like in a conversation. Her mouth was moving and making facial expressions no AI could have done in the game. And he was curious about the human boy she was talking about.

Reaching into a small black mist he opened and pulled out a mirror he saw what Albedo was talking about. He was back in his human form but with slight differences. His hair was white, eyes were pure black and a red glowing pupil.

'What is the meaning of this, Am I back?' He thought to himself.

"Momonga-sama? Momonga-sama?!" Albedo kept on calling out.

Pointing his attention to her he answered, "H-huh? My console isn't coming out."

Albedo apologized for not knowing what that is. Momonga was still amazed how he was communicating with her. If his guess is correct then he must be back in the real world.

"Sebas!" The Overlord called,

"Yes."

Hesitating if what is doing is okay he gave him an order.

"Sebas. Step out of the tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick."

Sebas stood up from his kneeling position and said, "Understood, Momonga-sama."

"Pleiades, go with Sebas and get ready to intervene for possible intruders." Momonga Ordered to the maids.

All the maids stood up and Yuri Alpha, second-in-command replied, "As you wish, Lord Momonga." They bowed before they left.

Momonga was wrapping his head around how the NPCs are recognizing not specified orders. He took a glance at Albedo, who was smiling while looking at him, before resuming into his thoughts. He was thinking if he was really back and brought all what he has from the game in the real world wouldn't it mean that he is overpowered now? Can he even use magic now?

"So, Momonga-sama." Albedo said, getting Momonga's attention. "What should I do?"

"Let's see. Then, come here." The Undead Boy ordered.

Albedo replied "Yes" as she immediately came close. Momonga was surprised at how good she smelled. Then he realized that there was never a function like that when he was inside the game. He continued to investigate further and said and touched her, she had a pulse.

For one last test he asked her one risky request, "Albedo. C-can I touch your chest?"

"Huh?"

Momonga was panicking inside while also thinking that this was all necessary. That's right, he just has to ask her naturally.

"You don't mya… mind, do you?" Momonga asked, stuttering. It was impossible for him to do naturally.

"Of course. Please touch me as much as you please!" Albedo answered happily. Momonga was shaking a little as he slowly reached for her chest. As his teenage hands touch the Succubus's chest she let out a lewd tone.

Momonga assessed the situation while continuing to fondle the chest. He was further convinced that he was back in the real world while bringing along the guild base and NPCs. It was a few moments before he realized he kept on fondling Albedo. He felt like a hormonal teenage kid taking advantage of a kind Onee-san. He immediately stopped after realization.

"A-Albedo. I apologize."

"You're going to take me for the first time right here and now, right?" Albedo said, taking Momonga by surprise. She continued to talk about how she would remove her clothes.

The undead kid stopped her and they don't have time to do such things. Albedo apologized but deep inside Momonga's thoughts he could do his first time with an NPC and he was still too young. He forgave her and gave her an order to gather all guardians except for fourth and eight on the sixth floor within one hour.

After Albedo left, Momonga regretted how he dirtied Tabula's design but soon realized. 'Wait… I created them so it is fine… right?'

With the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown by his side, He proceeded to go to the sixth floor. He found out that he can use magic items. While walking, information about a new skill came flooding his thoughts.

"Blend Into?" it was a skill that made him or any NPC he created blend into the society and disguised their true nature. It also said that when he uses it on NPC that their age appears to match him in real life. The drawback is that their strength and abilities are reduced to a certain point. He noticed that his skill was currently activated.

"So that's why I look like my old self," Before he entered the sixth floor he deactivated the skill and turned him back to his skeletal form. The emotions he had disappeared. "I guess this is what being an undead really feels like."

The sixth floor, specifically at the amphitheater, is a large arena surrounded by several layers of an auditorium. This oval complex had a length of one hundred eighty meters on its long axis, a width of one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. As well as being the height of forty meters tall. It was modeled after the Colosseum of the Roman Empire. The audience consisted of numerous golems that acted as spectators.

In the middle of the arena he was greeted by Aura Bella Fiora and followed by Mare Bella Fiora, the dark elf twins. They are the guardians of the sixth floor. Aura is a girl but looked more like a boy and Mare was the opposite.

Momonga said that he would like to try some tests with the legendary Ainz Ooal Gown, and informed them the other guardians are coming. Aura was saddened when she thought of Shalltear coming too.

With some minor preparations, they set up training dummies at the arena and for tests. The Overlord concentrated on using magic without clicking the in-game icon he doesn't have anymore.

"Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!"

The training dummies were set to flames and an evil spirit that resembles that of a humanoid fire tornado was summoned in its place.

Momonga explained what it was and asked Aura if they would like to fight it. Aura was excited while Mare tried to escape but didn't. The magic caster ordered the summon to attack them and the battle commenced. The twins showed great attacks and coordination.

While they were fighting Momonga tried to use his message skill and it connected with someone, it was Sebas Tian. He asked how things were going outside and the butler answered.

"Well, there is a slight problem. It is currently storming outside and the Pleiades are currently engaging the trespassers around the mansion." Sebas answered back.

"What?! What do those trespassers look like?" Momonga asked, surprised someone with the information.

"Yes. Some are armed humans with facemasks covering them and others look like humans but with slight abnormalities with their body." The butler answered.

Momonga thought about it and remembered something, 'Terrorist with quirks?! So does that mean time stopped while I was in the game and came back the same time I left?!'. In a calm tone he gave his orders to the Butler.

"I see, proceed with caution and try to take some alive for questioning if possible." After that he asked him to come and report to him everything saw and that happened outside.

The battle of the dark twins and the Primal Fire Elemental just finished after communicating with Sebas. The Overlord praised the twins for their hard work and gave them refreshments. Soon after, the called guardians bowed and presented themselves in front of their Supreme Lord.

Momonga's eyes glowed bright red and was making an ominous aura while standing in front of them.

"Please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme One." Albedo asked, as all of the guardians waited in anticipation.

AN: That's it for the Prologue. My MC won't be as emotionless as the real Momonga because he will be in his half-human half-undead form more oftenly. He will however use his full Overlord form when he really needs it from grave or serious situations. Also thanks for reading and I just did this for fun. Have a good year everyone


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or My Hero Academia or anything I might say in the story.**

**The Immortal Hero**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Suzuki Satoru or more commonly known as Momonga, was standing in front of the guardians at the amphitheater. The guardians were kneeling down, waiting for the commands of the Supreme One. Kneeling before him was Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Mare, Aura and Sebas Tian. The other two were Demiurge and Cocytus.

Demiurge is a demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinty that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. He stood 1.8 meters tall.

Cocytus has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. He had an enormous body size of 2.5m.

Momonga was still thinking how he got into this situation. He was playing his favorite MMORPG while using his quirk that can make go inside the game when suddenly he got stuck there for a year. Now back again, with powers beyond imagination he plans to do when he had not hoped he'd do before all of this.

"Raise your heads." Momonga ordered, still concerned about the depressing aura he's producing. "You all did well to gather here. Thank You."

The twins were surprised for a second. "Your thanks is wasted upon us. We here all have pledged ourselves to you. Momonga-sama. You may find us lacking." Albedo said in a serious tone.

"However, we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the Supreme being that created us." Albedo continued.

"We vow this to you!" All the guardians present declared.

Momonga opened his mouth that created a crackling sound like bones getting crushed and said, "Wonderfull, floor guardians! I am confident that you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!"

The guardians were pleased to hear those words but then stopped when Momonga continued. He announced that the Great tomb of Nazarick is caught in an unknown situation and made Sebas explain the surrounding above.

"Urban lands?" Momonga asks for confirmation.

"Yes, Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great tomb of Nazarick, I could confirm that they were buildings, humans and other humanoid like beings that neighbor our location." Sebas reported kneeling down and continued on.

"And Pleiades were also able to capture some of the intruders that were invading us. They seem to be tougher than normal humans, showing peculiar powers." The guardians were angered when they heard that someone would dare approach the lair of the supreme one.

"Powers? Could you tell me what kind of "Powers" are those?" The Overlord questioned.

The butler nodded and replied, "Yes. They seem to have abilities unique per intruder. For example, one had the ability to increase his strength by screaming louder and louder and tried to overpower Yuri Alpha, but failed miserably. The other one had the power to launch himself like a cannonball to attack, but in the end got eaten by Entoma."

"Truly, they are kind of weird." Shalltear commented.

"Who cares, they came and attacked this place. Who do they think they are?!" Albedo enraged.

"I don't know why but they will regret doing so, but still, I'm kind of curious on what those abilities are." Demiurge wondered. To answer his question, Momonga spoke up.

"Quirks, huh?"

All the guardians were surprised but their Master's knowledge of it but understood why due to being the Supreme Being.

"You know of it, Momonga-sama?" Cocyuts asked.

"Yes. A Quirk is a special, superhuman ability that a person or animal can have in this world..." The Overlord continued to explain.

After the explanation, Demiurge asked a question which was also in the mind of all the Guardians, "Momonga-sama. This World? You mean you know where we are currently?"

Wondering if he would tell the guardians to tell them or not, he decided to tell them everything. "Of course. This is the world where I originally came from…"

That shocked everyone around, to think they are in the world where the Supreme Being came from. It was unsettling for them.

"Before anything else, I wanted to ask each floor guardian something…" Momonga then began asking each guardian their view about. They all gave him glorious views about him, making him realize how loyal they are to him. Especially Albedo, who confessed her love for him. Momonga knew that it was his fault for changing her settings.

It was then he started to give the shocking news. "I have heard all of you thoughts. However, would you do the same things if I were…" Momonga then activated his "Blend Into" skill to turn to his human form.

"... A human before?" There was a moment of silence before a guardian spoke up.

"Of course! Now matter who or what Momonga-sama has been, he will still be our Lord!" Mare gave his view. He was followed by Aura, "You are our creator and Leader of the Supreme Beings that designed us! We are made solely to obey your orders."

"Momonga-sama. Even in your child form, your knowledge precedes us! We cannot hope to interpret your wisdom. We shall stand by your side." Demiurge praised.

"Truly. We will follow you to the ends of the earth. We cannot break our vow." Cocytus informed.

"As it is. We only live because you permit us too, Momonga-sama." Sebas Tian said in a serious tone.

"Nothing can change our views of you. You'll always be the one we adore, Momonga-sama!" Shalltear confessed.

"We are loyal only to you, the one who stayed with us all this time..." Albedo said and continued, "... And the one who I will marry!"

Momonga flinched with her last comments.

"I see, I thank you all for your loyalty. I will explain our current situation in a later time. Continue working faithfully in my name!" Momonga said before teleporting away.

Somewhere where Momonga teleported to, he was supporting himself against a wall and was thinking, "I'm tired. Huh? What the hell is with their glorious views of me?! Those guys are serious."

"That was really scary, sis. And to think Momonga-sama was human before." Mare said as all the guardians but Shalltear started to stand up.

"Seriously, I thought we were going to be squashed by the pressure! Even when he turned to human form I can still feel it." Aura replied to her brother

"So that is Lord Momonga when he truly shows himself as our ruler. He even told us a deep secret about him, he must truly trust us." Cocytus commented.

Demiurge was wrapping his head on what the Overlord was thinking and plans for the future. "So it seems." As they continued their conversations, Sebas went ahead to look for their master. Demiurge then noticed Shalltear was still kneeling and asked, "Is something wrong, Shalltear?" Cocytus asked the same question.

"H-His amazing presence has excited me so much that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis. And what's more his undead human form was too irresistible, it's like he took that form in order to be compatible with me." Shalltear replied, thinking how her appearance matched the age of their master.

With a pissed off face and intentions of starting a fight, Albedo spoke. "You bitch!" This started an argument between the two. Demiurge left the matter to Aura for it was an issue between women. The three remaining male guardians put their distances from the two fighting women.

"Personally, I'd be really interested in the result." Demiurge commented, which made Cocytus wonder what he was talking about. "It would be a great addition to our forces and for the future of Nazarick." Demiurge informed. Cocytus asked what he meant by that.

"A great ruler should have an heir, right? Momonga-sama stayed with us all this time. But, he may leave for another place. It would be nice if he left someone we could pledge our fidelity to in his place. And with his undead human form it is not impossible to create an offspring with either of the two." Demiurge explained in full detail, "It's just that I feel uneasy when Momonga-sama is in that form, He is generally weaker and more likely to be an easy target from intruders."

"Um, so you mean that one of them would give birth to Momonga-sama heir? And this would be possible in his human form?" Mare asked the tactician.

"What kind of blasphemy are you spouting?! It's bad enough to make him stay in human form!" Cocytus angrily protested, but Demiurge said something that would change the mind of his fellow guardian.

"But, wouldn't it be nice to pledge ourselves to Lord Momonga's descendant, too?" With those words, Cocytus started to imagine different kinds of scenarios with the said to be heir.

"That would be nice No, that would be wonderful. What a wonderful situation! Ah, to be called Uncle..." Cocytus continued on his fantasies.

After a few more conversations, the quarrel between the two females stopped and started to decide on who to be the official wife. Before they started to discuss their plan, Demiurge thought what kind of humans are in the world where their Master came from.

"It would be nice if I could experiment on the corpses of the Intruders, I hope Entoma and Solution didn't eat all of them." The Tactician smirked.

**Earlier, the Surface (Mansion) of The Great Tomb ofNazarick**

Just outside the surrounding of the mansion, near a wooded area, a group of armed men started to approach the building. They were a part of the terrorist group that hijacked the plane that Satoru's (Momonga) Parents were taking. It crashed in the end and left no survivors. The terrorist was planning to break in and steal all their valuables.

It was still raining hard and the intruders were about thirty of them. They came nearer to the mansion without caution, knowing that everybody except the child of the owners left the place. "This is going to be the easiest job yet!" A terrorist with a big round body said.

"We know, but we better be quick before the heroes could figure out this was our target." Another terrorist informed, He was wearing brass knuckles as a weapon.

At the doorsteps of the Mansion, A scout was sent first to explore the area for possible alarms. "Nothing seems unusual…" He looked at his back and saw nothing, but when he faced the door again he was surprised it open. But what surprised him more is there was a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and in a maid outfit standing at the door. "Huh?! Who are you?! There weren't supposed to be any maids here left!"

The maid came in closer and exposed her cleavage a little to the intruder. The intruder thought the maid was maybe a slut and tried to get in with him. He thought he might have a little fun for a while, "Well don't mind if I…" He put his hand on the maids chest but his hand went inside. "...do?"

The intruder then couldn't get his hands out from the body. The maid's chest started to get more slimy and the terrorist started to get sucked in her. "Hey, Stop It! No… No!" The terrorist screamed loud but stopped when he was absorbed completely.

"Thank you for the meal." The maid, Solution Epsilon, one of the Pleiades, said satisfyingly.

The scream of the scout was heard through the rain by the other intruders before it stopped. They started to get more cautious around their surroundings. "What the hell was that?! Did the heroes already find us?!" An intruding whispered loudly to the others.

"Impossible! For starters, Everybody thinks that this place is abandoned and secondly this place is quite far from the nearest hero agency or patrol area!" Another intruder informed me. They started to get uneasy, feeling like something is wrong with the situation.

Out of nowhere, a large centipede creature took a bite on an intruder's leg and pulled him away from the rest, he heard screaming in agony as he was being dragged. "What the hell was that?!" Some of the trespassers started to panic.

"Don't panic! Wealth and riches is just right in front of us! Don't back out just because of some giant insect!" The one leading the group encouraged, he was an average height man with brown hair, He wore miner like clothes complete with a helmet with flashlights.

When a large centipede came to attack again, the leader put his hands toward the direction of the insect and closed his fist. The ground around the centipede suddenly rose up and closed around it, trapping the creature. It was the leader's quirk, he can manipulate the earth around the direction his hands are facing.

"What a strange power, almost the same as Mare-sama, but only a lot weaker." A woman suddenly spoke up, alarming the whole terrorist group. She stood about fifty meters away from the intruders, a beautiful maid in glasses.

An enraged intruder with brass knuckles suddenly charged at the maid screaming as loud as he could. He was about to hit her when the maid stepped back. The intruder hit the ground, the maid was standing, breaking the ground.

"Oh? So you specialized in close combat..." The maid commented while continuing evading the attacks of the brute. She then fixed the position of her glasses and said, "but I do as well… Impact Blow!" The maid pulled her fist back before striking her opponent. The intruder was sent flying a great distance back.

When the intruders saw their colleague's body on the ground, he was all bloodied and dead. He died on the impact of the blow. "Humans really are fragile." The maid said it was Yuri Alpha. The leader of the Pleiades.

She then glanced to her left, as if someone was standing there but no one was. The maid cocked her fist again and punched the open space at her left. She had hit something and sent it flying against a tree. After a few moments it revealed itself, it was an intruder with an ability to go invisible when wet.

"Don't think you can hide from me." Yuri said, fixing her glasses again.

Some of the villains started to back away and run to the opposite direction but halted as soon as they saw another maid standing a few meters behind them and seemed to be eating something. After a closer inspection the villains saw that she was in fact eating a torn off human arm. The villains started to lose their minds.

"Don't get thrown off! There are just girls and only two of them, we still outnumber them!" The leader steeled as the others followed. A couple of terrorists equipped with heavy metal armor and shields formed a defensive line against other maid eating.

"Lightning!" A maid hidden in woods casted.

They charged at her but suddenly all of them got struck by a strange bolt of lightning coming from their left side, by the thick trees. Getting hit by a strong lightning attack while wearing metal instantly killed them.

As the forces of the intruders diminish, one of the stronger terrorists gets enraged by this and set his sights on the girl eating the human limb. He squatted down and put his right arm on the ground as if readying to launch himself forward. The intruder preparing for an attack was a fat guy with a quirk that can launch himself forward like a cannonball.

What they didn't notice is that the little maid was surrounded by different kinds of bugs and insects. A giant praying came flying to her and transformed itself as a weapon and attached itself on the maid's right arm.

"Blade Bug." The small maid said.

This is the power of Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. She is an entomancer capable of summoning a variety of bugs and insects, and can use them as weapons, shields, or other equipment.

As the intruder came flying to her with incredible speeds, Entoma sliced him into two when she was in her range. "Don't disturb my snack time." She warned.

Some of the intruders tried to use long range attacks such as projectile type quirks but got shot in the head in the process. A well trained sniper was placed in that direction. It was CZ2128 Delta or CZ Delta in short.

CZ Delta is a girl that is short in stature and has red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. She specialized in long-ranged combat, shooting foes from afar.

With at least ten remaining, the leader raised his right arm above his head and closed his fist. The ground rose up and created a wall around the surviving terrorist. The leader himself started to panic as well. "What the hell?! Something is clearly not right with those maids!" he was shaking in fear.

"Is that so? I think we're perfectly normal though." A maid said standing beside the leader, startling him and the intruders around him. Two of the intruders tried to attack the maid but got their head chop clean off.

The maid who was with them is Lupusregina Beta. She is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. Lupusregina's main weapon. It's an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back.

"H-How did you get to us unnoticed?!" the terrorist leader asked, trembling in fear.

"Complete Invisibility…" the Lupusregina answered, as she killed some of the other intruders. "But that doesn't matter now? We were ordered to capture some of the trespassers alive." The battle maid then broke the terrorist leader's leg with her weapon. He made an agonizing scream making the maid smile sadistically. "But no one said I can't have a little fun with them, right?"

"P-Please… Have mercy…" The leader begged for his life, but his wishes weren't heard, only screams were heard.

A few minutes after the one-sided battle, the Pleiades sent the captives to torture chamber of Nazarick and collected the remaining corpses for possible research. Entoma ate some of the corpses.

Sebas Tian approached the Pleiades as they were cleaning the mess up. "Good work Pleiades, I will go back and report this to Momonga-sama." The butler informed, before proceeding to the amphitheater.

**Present Time**

Momonga was in a room that had a large mirror with Narberal Gamma. She is a doppelgänger battle maid and a member of the Pleiades. Narberal is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. She was the one who shot the "Lightning" spell from the battle earlier.

The Overlord tried to experiment on a few things. He learned that even back at this world he still cannot equipped weapons not designed for his class, a magic caster. But even so, he still has a way to go around it.

"Create Greater Items." He was then equipped in full-plated black armor. He tried once again to hold a weapon and swung it. There was a strong wind pressure with the force of the swing. He then thought of another way to hold the sword.

"Blend Into." The Overlord casted, turning him into his half-human half-undead form. He held the sword and swung it again. It created half the wind pressure compared to his full undead form. But in this form he felt that he still can use magic while holding a different weapon.

"This is interesting." He thought that he was about half his original level and assumed that he can still at least use 7th tier magic, maybe even 8th tier if he tried. But he looked at his appearance and thought he still looked different from his original human looks. He was afraid that others might get suspicious around him. "I wonder…"

"Blend Into. Complete Human Form!" Momonga casted again, making him look like his old self, black hair and blue eyes. He felt that his level had been halved again, around level 25 and still feels magic. "Amazing! To think in this form I could still use magic. Using 3rd tier magic is quite low but better than nothing."

"Half form." he changed back to his half undead form and turned towards the maid with him. "Narberal, I'm going to go out for a bit."

"The guards have already been prepared." The battle maid informed, bowing her head slightly. But his master denied him and said He will go alone. Narberal insisted, but the half-human told him it was something he needed to do discreetly. She had no choice but to obey his orders.

**Surface of Nazarick, The Mansion**

Due to the merging of the real mansion and the mansion of the surface of Nazarick that Momonga altered, the belongings and possessions of the real mansion remained. So the riches that his parents had still were there.

A large staircase that leads to the second floor can be seen upon entering the mansion. The only thing that had been added from the changes is that there is a secret lever that can open the entrance to the tomb of Nazarick. If the lever had been activated the staircase would split open up, revealing a new staircase downwards that leads to deeper parts of the tomb. The secret lever can be accessed by the lampshade near the staircase.

As momonga was going out of the tomb, he saw the three demon generals, Jealousy, Avarice and Wrath, guarding the staircase entrance to the tomb. While wondering why they were there, he saw Demiurge was there too. The floor guardian, along with his subordinates and kneeled down in the presence of their lord.

"Momonga-sama. You came here without guards? And that form…" The action analyzes what the Overlord was doing. Momonga looked at him and replied, "There's a reason for all of this."

"So that's how it is." Demiurge said, making Momonga wonder what he meant. "As expected of a ruler, your attention to detail is impeccable."

'Huh? What? I just wanted to go outside and see my hometown again' The half-human said in his thoughts. The demon general however still didn't approve of him going out without company.

"Then I will allow just one to accompany me." Momonga informed, which made the Demiurge pleased, "Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness."

Momonga proceeded to open the door of the mansion and went outside while Demiurge was just behind following him. The half-human looked up at the sky and gazed upon the starry night. The storm already passed and revealed a wonderful scenery.

'How I missed the real night skies' Momonga recalled the moments he was in the game where everything is artificial and the time he was there. He then cast the skill "Fly" and went to the skies. Demiurge transformed into his imp form, looking like a humanoid frog with bat wings, and followed after his Lord.

"The city lights shine brightly perfectly with the dark skies." The half-human watched as he hovered above the clouds.

Demiurge was hovering beside him and said, "I would believe that Momonga-sama came back to this world to adorn it's lands and beauty once again."

"Perhaps, this is so I can be the Hero I once dreamed. Following the ideals/heroism I want." Momonga was thinking maybe now that he has some sort of power, he could have a chance to go to a hero school and pursue his former dream. The dream he tossed long ago when he found out that his quirk won't help him reach it.

"If you wish it, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to help you attain your goal." Demiurge gave his support.

Momonga then remembered something about the hero system that he didn't like, "Being a successful Hero means being popular and well-known here…" He gazed upon the city once more and said, "But well, spreading my name and making them follow my ideals might be enjoyable."

'Well, there's no way we'd be able to do something like that.' Momonga thought, but what he didn't know is that Demiurge took his words seriously.

'I wonder if I should contact my old guildmates? Most of them gave their contact information. It would also be nice if we could see each other personally. I'm sure they would be surprised if I told them I made the NPCs they wanted to create. But wouldn't they be more surprised that I merged with my character?" Momonga thought while looking at the sky.

The Half-human then looked down and saw movements around the mansion. It was Mare, using his magic to fix the surroundings that was destroyed from the battle of the intruders and the Pleiades.

"Can I ask what you plan to do?" Demiurge asked his Master. "I will go visit Mare while he is working. What do you think I should give him as a reward?" Momonga replied, asking his aid a question.

"I am sure that he will be happy just to have you speak to him." Demiurge answered. They both flew back down to where Mare was working. Mare was surprised on his Master's arrival and asked him if he made any mistakes. Momonga replied that he was pleased that Mare was working to prevent others from finding Nazarick's location. The half-human gave Mare a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Mare refused at first due but Momonga insisted that it was needed so that he could move freely at Nazarick.

Mare thanked his Master for the wonderful gift, but then questioned why he was in his half-human form. Then suddenly came flying down and answered the question, it was Albedo. "If we knew that Momonga-sama was here, everyone would stop what they were doing just to bow down to his greatness. Isn't that right, Momonga-sama?"

Momonga praised Albedo for her answer, even though that was not the case why. As Albedo replied she noticed that Mare was wearing a ring that undeniably came from their Master. She let out a surprised tone, which startled Momonga.

"Is something the matter?" Momonga asked. "N-No, it's nothing." Albedo replied in a calm tone, but the half-human knew that she was jealous. Terrified about this, Momonga excused Mare and told Albedo that he gave her one too.

"Give me one of what?" Albedo asked sarcastically. Momonga then summoned another ring of Ainz Ooal Gown at his hand and gave it to Albedo. "As the administrator of the guardians, you need this item as well." The half-human informed.

"Thank you very much." Albedo replied. She then started to laugh by herself, which creeped her master out. Momonga told Albedo to work for him diligently and told Demiurge he will give him one too in another day. After Demiurge gave his words of dedication to him, Momonga said he should return and leave.

"... All riiiiight!" Albedo shouted victoriously.

**The Next Day**

Although Momonga was gone for a year, he came to his real world the same time he left. In other words, Suzuki Satoru still has a school to attend to. He was thinking of a way to know how his Guardians would allow him to leave. The only thing he thought was making some of the NPCs follow him to school with invisibility magic.

"I guess that's the only way huh?" Satoru said by himself sitting in his room at the mansion. He was in full human form and checking his things for school. He was also thinking of registering some of his NPCs as a member of the society with memory manipulation.

He plans to make Demiurge background as his father's closest friend that took over the mansion and watches over him. Sebas Tian as his new Butler along with the Homunculus maids. But he was still thinking about what the others position would be. 'Should I make Albedo Demiurge's wife… No no, she wouldn't like that.' Satoru flinched at the mere thought of it. Satoru also remembered that he used his "Blend Into" skill at Albedo, and was satisfied with the results but regretted it later.

"Momonga-sama. The car has already been brought out. It's time to go." Satoru's thoughts were broken when Sebas Tian entered his room. The reason why he mentioned the car is that Satoru plans to go to school with it. It was a good thing he implemented driving skills for Sebas.

"Yes. And please call me Satoru while in this form or the half form." Satoru said to the butler. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. Sebas followed after him.

"Understood."

They both teleported to the garage and entered the car and used it to go to school and with them in the car is Lupusregina Beta. As the car was moving, the maid was reporting the information they got from the captured intruders.

"Unfortunately, we still don't know where their base of operation is." The battle maid informed me. The one who handled the retrieval of information from the terrorist was Neuronist Painkill. She is a special intelligence investigator in charge of torturing prisoners. The Neuronist's appearance is that of a huge grey bloating corpse with tentacles, heavy makeup and very long fingers with sharp inch-long nails with nail polish.

Satoru then changed the topic and focused more on the maid, "Remember, only reveal yourself when the situation is grave." He was reminding Lupusregina her task. The maid was assigned to be around her master while using her "Complete Invisibility" ability.

"Understood. Momo… Satoru-sama." The maid replied, still not used to her new Master's name.

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the school. Satoru got out of the car and walked to his classroom. On his way there, he came across his only friend there Momo Yaoyorozu. Immediately after they met, she felt something different about him. They arrived at the classroom early and there were a few students already there. She confronted and asked the boy about her concerns.

"Satoru-san. Are you alright? It feels like you… changed." Yaoyorozu asked in concern. Satoru was surprised by the girl's intuition.

"Y-Yeah. You see, I've unlocked a new ability with my quirk. I can now embody the avatar of the last game I played." Satoru was worried if his made up story would bite. Although his story was somewhat true.

"Really? That's great then! Maybe you can now…" Yaoyorozu was suddenly cut-off by another classmate.

"Oh? So your quirk improved a little, so what? Nothing changed, you're still game-freak and no one likes you." A student with an obnoxious voice mocked. He was a boy with blond hair and was holding some sort of ball that was made of water. The boy put the ball on top of Satoru's head and suddenly the ball popped like a balloon and made him wet. "I still don't know why you hang out with this loser, Yaoyorozu-san."

"What do you think you're doing Himekawa-san?! Just because his parents died doesn't mean you could bully him!" The girl angered at the boy while she made a towel with her quirk and gave it to his friend. Satoru thanked her for that.

The student laughed at her statement, "It's exactly because his parents died that I could do this! He has nothing now, even their maids and butlers left him. Not a big shot anymore, huh punk?" The boy pushed Satoru, making fall down on his rear.

"Stand down!" Satoru shouted, which made the bully furious. The boy took Satoru by the collar and raised him up. Some of the students started to laugh about his situation.

"You got a lot of guts talking back to me!" Himekawa barked.

Satoru looked the bully in the eyes and the boy stared back. The boy felt like he was staring into an empty abyss of nothingness, like he was face to face with death itself. He let go of Satoru out of fear.

"I'm sorry, But it was not you I was referring to." Satoru apologized and started to walk out of the room and decided to go to the boys locker room to change his wet clothes. What everyone didn't know was that there was a furious battle maid in hiding suppressing her rage.

The bully still feels the fear linger within him, he said something before Satoru left.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure he doesn't have any more money left to last the week. I'm even surprised that you're still alive."

Satoru stopped walking as soon as he heard the bully just say the statement. He looked at the boy with a serious face and asked him a question.

"What makes you say that?" Satoru said with a terrifying look, make everyone around him shiver.

"Y-You already what I mean, the terrorist group that targets rich people. They already invaded your mansion, right" Himekawa hesitantly answered.

Satoru was getting suspicious of his classmate. He then tried to test the bully. "How did you know that?" Satoru acted like he was surprised. The bully was now feeling that he said something he shouldn't.

"W-well you know… the police force told us about it, our family happens to have close ties with them…" The bully lied.

"I see. But there seems to be something wrong about that story." Satoru put his hand and looked at the ceiling.

"And what's that?!"

"There were no terrorists that invaded our mansion, much less the police that would know something that didn't happen." Satoru said in a fake curious tone.

"Impossible! Y-You're lying!" The bully was shocked that Satoru just informed and didn't believe it.

"Really? Then, should we go to the police station and ask about it?" Satoru looked at him with a sarcastic face and tone.

Worrying that his lie would be found out, Himekawa just ignored Satoru and went to his seat. Satoru then continued to go to the locker room to change before the class started. When he arrived there, he locked the doors and made sure no one was in there.

"You can come out now, Lupusregina Beta." Satoru ordered. The maid then appeared in front of him and bowed. "Contact Yuri Alpha and tell her to bring me a set of new uniforms at this location."

"Right away. Satoru-sama." The maid called her with the "Message" skill and told what her master just said. After she made her call, Lupusregina took this chance to suggest something to her lord.

"Satoru-sama. May I kill that insolent human? Such disrespect cannot be forgiven and should receive the most cruelest of death. Those who laugh at you shall follow after him."

Satoru shook his head, "Stop it. I don't like pointless deaths when it gains me nothing. And more importantly, he knew something about the intruders. Himekawa could be our lead to the terrorist base. Contact Albedo later and tell her to make a covert team to investigate Himekawa's home."

"Understood." Lupusregina nodded.

A few seconds later, A portal opened up in the locker room and Yuri Alpha came out of it holding a clean uniform for her Master. This is the skill "Gate", it can allow a large number of people to travel over great distances. Satoru took the clothes and started to strip, but stopped midway when he realized the two maids were looking at him.

"U-um… closed your eyes for a bit. Please." Satoru was self-conscious about undressing in front of women. The two girls nodded and Satoru continued to change, but still felt embarrassed. After changing, Yuri went back to Nazarick and Satoru returned to his classroom with Lupusregina using her invisibility skill.

Satoru arrived just in time before the class started. He sat at the back of the room by the window and next to him was Yaoyorozu. The girl whispered to him and apologized for not being able to help him earlier. She also wanted to ask about more details on his new unlocked ability.

Satoru told her that he can now do low level magic skills or even maybe middle level. Yaoyorozu didn't know how strong a low level magic is but kept on open mind. After hearing the minor details, Satoru asked her to keep it a secret from anyone else. Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement but felt like there was more than what he was telling her. He then informed her that his Father's close friend took him in, along with the mansion and other things.

After school ended, students started to leave and go home. Satoru was walking beside Yaoyorozu to the gate when he saw Sebas standing beside it. The butler had the care ready and was waiting in front of the school for his master.

"Is that the new butler you told me about?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yes. His name is Sebas." Satoru said while looking at her.

Satoru noticed that his friend looked at his friend and saw that she was bothered by something. "Then. Who is that gorgeous girl beside him and waving at you?"

Yaoyorozu pointed at the girl she was talking about. Satoru looked at the direction she was talking about and saw there really was a beautiful girl waving at him. His jaw dropped as soon as he knew who it was. It was Albedo but younger due to Satoru's "Blend Into" Skill. Albedo looked like a 14 year old girl, just the same age as them, and was wearing a white strapless dress.

'What the hell is she doing?!' Satoru facepalmed.

**Earlier this day**

Satoru was with Albedo in his room testing his powers in his full human form to know it's limits. He also wanted to test the "Blend Into" skill on a guardian if it would work. Albedo volunteered herself with the test to help her master, but in reality she just wanted to be alone with him.

"Are you ready? Albedo?" Satoru ready to cast the skill.

"Yes. Satoru-sama." Albedo was also informed to call him that in his human form.

Satoru casted the skill on her. Albedo glowed with blue aura and started to reduce her height. After the spell did it's thing, She was now smaller compared to her original state and was holding her clothes together due to not fitting her anymore. She looked like a teen the same age as Satoru but her beauty still remained.

"Such Beauty, she was lovely before but this is something else. She is definitely my type in this form." Satoru thought, but actually said it aloud.

"W-What did you say just now? Albedo asked in a calm tone.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything special!" Satoru just realized what he just said to her.

"No! I have excellent hearing. Just now you said, "Such Beauty." and even said that I was your type. Kyaa!" Albedo then became extremely happy and started to move a lot while still holding her outfit together.

Satoru was panicking inside, 'I-I said it by complete accident! This is bad. I have to do something so she forgets!'

"Calm down. Albedo!" The boy ordered.

"Yes Satoru-sama! Do you want me to make preparations for the wedding? Or something else before that?" Albedo continued to drown in her fantasies.

'Ah, what should I do? I'm unable to.' Satoru worried. Luckily for him someone messaged him to save him from the situation.

"Satoru-sama, it's almost time to go to your school." Yuri Alpha informed him with the "Message" skill.

This was Satoru's chance, "I'm sorry Albedo. It should prepare my things. I don't want to be late. And before I forget, you can disable the "Blend Into" Skill yourself if you wanted to."

Satoru then teleported to his room at the mansion.

**Present time**

Satoru was standing in front of the gate of the school with Yaoyorozu. In front of them was Sebas and Albedo in teen form. Many of the students going home stopped and stared at Albedo.

"Hey, look at that girl. Is she a foreigner?" A student whispered to his fellow student.

"I don't know, she could be a model." The student whispered back.

Satoru was a little troubled, they were attracting too much attention. Before he could speak, Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Satoru-san, Who is she? your girlfriend?" She asked with curiosity.

"No she is not… U-Um she is… the niece of my father's friend that is taking care of me right now. Her name is Albedo… Hara. (Last name of her Japanese VA)

With the feeling that he somehow made it believable, Yaoyorozu then tried to introduce herself. "Hello. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, Satoru-san's childhood friend. It's a pleasure meeting you. "

"The pleasure is ours. And thank you for taking care of Satoru-sama." Sebas bowed to the girl. Albedo was hiding her jealousy due to her master being with another girl together.

"Yes. I may not be her girlfriend, but our relationship is much deeper than that." Albedo informed the girl. Satoru felt a bad feeling when she said that.

"I see. Too bad you're not his girlfriend, because you look perfect for each other." Yaoyorozu was afraid for her friend not finding anyone to love.

Albedo suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and startled her. "Y-You think so! I too, believe that we were meant for each other! But sadly we are not married yet."

"Not married yet? So you mean you too are engaged?!" Yaoyorozu voiced out, making everyone around her hear her, even Satoru was shocked. Before he could deny her statement, Albedo was nodding her head at her.

"Exactly!" Albedo answered with joy.

"Huh?!" Everyone present there, beside Albedo and Sebas, shouted, especially Satoru.

'What the hell?! Is she bolder than usual? Is this the effects of the skill I used on her? Doesn't matter, right now my priority was getting out of here.' Satoru grabbed Albedo's hand and went inside the car. He also ordered Sebas to leave immediately.

Before they left, he opened the window of the car and talked to Yaoyorozo one last time. "I'll explain this in another time, see you next week."

"R-Right." Yaoyorozu said to him with an awkward tone. She waved to him as they left. What they didn't notice is one student was staring at Albedo the whole time with ill intent.

"I want her."

**At the Car**

Satoru was a little mad about Albedo actions. This attracted more attention to him. But he knew that this was also his fault, if he didn't turn her to half human then maybe wouldn't happen.

"Albedo. Can't you revert back to your original form?" Satoru thought that was the case.

"I feel I can do it but haven't tried it yet." Albedo answered.

"Then. Why haven't you done so?' Her master was curious as to why.

Albedo started fidgeting and blushing. Even for a moment Satoru thought that was kind of cute.

"It's because… It's because… because Satoru-sama told me that I am more attracted to him in this form!" Albedo said with an inlove tone. Satoru flinched, regretting that he said those words.

"I-I see. So then, why did you say that we were engaged earlier? I haven't said that I agreed to it yet." Satoru questioned.

Albedo then approached Satoru closer and looked at him with her alluring eyes.

"So is it… a no?" Albedo said in a seductive tone, making Satoru at his wits end.

"I-I didn't say that either…" Satoru answered while looking away. 'Dang it! I can hardly resist her charms in my human form. If I could only find a way… wait a minute.'

Satoru deactivated his human form and turned to his Overlord one. He did that to Albedo and changed her back, even her clothes. Now as Momonga again, he wasn't affected by any seduction or human emotions.

"But we don't have time for that. More importantly, have you prepared what I ordered Lupusregina Beta to tell you to do?" The Overlord asked.

As the discussion became more important, Albedo behavior became more serious. "Yes! We found that there were people that seemed to be like comrades of the terrorist group secretly moving about the place."

"We also followed one member of the group to a warehouse from the neighboring town." Albedo reported.

"I see. Goodwork. Next prepare two teams for attack. One for Himekawa's home and the other for the warehouse. I will be with the team that attacked the warehouse." Momonga ordered. He looked at Albedo and seemed like she had more to say. "Do you have something to add, Albedo?"

"Yes. Lupusregina requests that she would like to be part of the team that will attack the boy's home. She informed me that the boy treated you with most disrespect. Personally, I also would like to be a part of it as well." Albedo requested the Supreme Being.

"I approve, but if somehow the family isn't directly affiliated with the terrorist or somehow held being hostage then don't kill them." Momonga knew full well what his maid and Albedo was going to do.

"Understood." Albedo responded.

**That Evening, at Himekawa's Home**

It was also a mansion but smaller compared to Suzuki's. Himekawa went to their living room where his father was. When he entered the room he saw a couple of men hiding their faces with masks and other things. It was the other members of the terrorist group that attacked Suzuki's mansion. The members and Himekawa's father seemed to be having an argument before the boy walked in.

"Father. What seems to be the problem?" The boy asked in concern. His father turned his attention to the boy.

"My son, I didn't notice you coming in. We were just discussing the attack on Suzuki's Mansion. It seems the group that attacked the place haven't come back. I'm starting to wonder if they ran off with the loot." His father explained.

"And I keep telling you they wouldn't do that! We may be terrorists but we have our rules!" The representative of the member defended.

"How would I know if you aren't lying?! I gave you every information about where the Suzukis would be. He was my coworker but he was the one that got promoted, that's why I… Never mind that, I'm risking myself over here! If the authorities found out I was working with you people…"

Before any argument would again start the boy spoke up. "U-Um my classmate, Suzuki Satoru, the one living in the mansion you're talking about… He came to school today and said no one attack his mansion. And I saw him with a new butler earlier. He seems to be living with other people."

The room went silent after they heard the boy. His father was the one who broke the silence.

"W-What's the meaning of this?! I thought you said your team invaded the mansion last night?!" The father shouted.

"They did?! What about you? You said that no one except the kid was left there?!" The terrorist shouted back.

They boy left the room before things became out of hand. They adults were thinking of what kind of possibilities happened. They thought it could be that the heroes found out their plans and trapped them. But it would be unlikely because it would have been in the news. There was also the chance that they didn't make it public.

"H-Hey. Is there a chance that the new inhabitants of the mansion the boy mentioned defeated the invaders and has them captured…" A terrorist made his speculation. But the others just laugh upon hearing it.

"Are you serious?!" A terrorist said, barely holding his laughter.

"Impossible." Another terrorist laughing his guts off.

"Close, but not exactly. They killed them all and tortured the survivors in the most brutal way for trespassing the place of the Supreme One." A red-haired maid suddenly appeared and informed the rest, which made everyone jump in surprise and prepared themselves.

A terrorist that wielded a katana pointed his weapon at the maid. "Who are you?! And how did you get inside here?!"

"Me? Lupusregina Beta. And to answer your question, I came here the same time the boy did." The maid informed as she looked at the terrorist pointing his weapon at her. "That's perfect! A bladed weapon, know we can make it look like you killed everyone here due to internal conflict. Do it, Eight-Edge Assassins."

The group was confused at first with what she meant, then suddenly a terrorist's head was suddenly removed from its body. Then another one, and another, until they realized someone else was there with them in the room that is taking off their comrade's head. A terrorist tried to attack the maid but his head was sent flying across the room.

It was the work of the Eight-Edge Assassin. They are magical beings with a human-like body shape that wears a black spider ninja costume which have eight legs that are like keen blades. It has an ability to render itself invisible.

The acting leader was trembling for there were only two of them left, him and the owner of the mansion. Lupusregina was standing at the opposite side of the room to them.

"W-Wait a minute! P-Please spare me! I haven't done anything wrong! If you want money I can give it to you, just don't kill me!" The owner of the mansion was kneeling down and begging for his life. The terrorist was also on his knees and with his hand on the ground.

"Really? Weren't you the one that ordered the attack on the mansion and helped in the death of Satoru-sama's parents? You brought great pain towards the Supreme One." Lupusregina slowly approached the two.

"Supreme One? Tch… Just kill her already" The man ordered. Suddenly two massive rocks rose beside the maid and smashed into her.

"I may not be as strong as my brother but my rock manipulation is still top-notch! She couldn't survive that!" The terrorist confident said.

"I see. So you're the brother of the one that can manipulate the earth that invaded us. His screams were delightful as I broke his bones." Lupusregina said behind them with a sadistic face.

The terrorist was terrified and was too scared to move. Lupusregina approached him and whispered to his ears. "But don't worry, I healed him up… only to break it again, over and over."

The owner took the chance to run but mysteriously fell down midway. He checked to see the cause only to find out his right leg is missing. "Aaah! My Leg! Help! Somebody Help! Anybody!"

"It's no use. No one will hear you, we set-up a barrier to prevent sound from coming out. So please wait your turn. But I sure wish I was the one the got the boy." The maid informed her as she broke the arms of the terrorist.

"Help…"

Satoru's classmate, Himekawa, was walking to his room when he saw a beautiful lady in a white dress outside the mansion. Allured by her appearance, he didn't bother to inform anyone and just went outside to look for her. When he got outside, he saw that the woman was not where he was.

The boy then looked around and saw her walking deeper to their flower garden. It was a garden with a small maze made with tall plant hedges. He followed her around, trying to catch up with her, but couldn't. When he thought he lost her, he turned around and saw that she was standing in front of him, startling a bit.

"Woah, you're the pretty girl that was with that loser Satoru earlier. You looked a bit older but still gorgeous. Y-You have a wonderful body…" The boy put his hands forward as he tried to touch the woman's chest. He gulped when his hands almost reached her but suddenly got cut off and sent flying.

"M-My hand!" the boy screamed

"Please don't touch me with those filthy hands." The woman he was following was Albedo. She was holding a large black axe as she looked at the boy like a disgusting insect. Himekawa was too shocked to run for his life and was crying. He was giving pressure to his severed hand to prevent him from bleeding out.

"You were the one that humiliated our Lord, the leader of the Supreme beings… and the one I love the most. I promise you, I won't be giving merciful as to giving you death. You will be tormented with ways that are unimaginable for disrespect my Lord. Prepare yourself." Albedo then grabbed Himekawa's hair and dragged him to the darkness.

**A Warehouse from a Neighboring Town**

Momonga quietly entered the warehouse along with Yuri Alpha, Solution Epsilon, CZ2I28 Delta and Demiurge. They left Entoma to watch and guard the entrance of the warehouse. It was one of the hideouts of the terrorist group that attacked Momonga's mansion.

As they were looking around inside, they found a secret entrance that leads further down. Possibly leads to where the rest of them are hiding. Momonga told his subordinates to be cautious as they proceeded further.

A few blocks from the warehouse, A few Pro Heroes and police were preparing themselves for a raid. The leader of the raid approached a police officer and asked him a question.

"Are the preparations ready?" The leader said in a serious tone. The police saluted the Hero and replied.

"Yes. Waiting on you go, Endeavor."

AN: First chapter done. Took longer than I anticipated, you know with the whole school thing. And also thanks for being patient with me. It really makes me happy when someone reads my story even if they're not that good. Also the reviews keep me motivated. A few things I would like to explain.

1.) Momonga/Satoru in his Overlord form feels no emotions and is regulated. In his half form he feels half human emotion and only regrets killing a little. Can use 7th to 8th tier magic. In full human form, has complete human emotions but has a stronger mental fortitude than his former human self. Killing bothers him but not much if it was for the right reasons. Can use 3rd tier magic.

2.) He can still use mid tier summons like Death Knight even without a corpse, but only for a 100 minutes. It can only be permanent if a corpse is a catalyst like in the anime.

3.) Half form can use all kinds of weapons as long as it's below or equal to level 50 or created himself using "Create Greater Item" Skill. He could also use magic at the same time.

I hope we see each other again because there is more to come, till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my grammar. I've rechecked everything and updated it. I'm embarrassed by it, the sentence I write sometimes can't keep up with the sentence in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or My Hero Academia or anything I might say in the story.**

**The Immortal Hero**

**Chapter 2: The Dark Hero**

Momonga, along with the Pleiades and Demiurge, infiltrated a warehouse that seemed to be the secret hideout of the terrorist group that invaded his mansion. There were some guards there but it was taken down with little effort. After scouring the place they found a secret entrance that leads further down. They decided to push further and made Entoma guard the entrance.

As the group proceeded quietly, they came across a storage room with different kinds of weapons and equipment stored. But what caught their attention is an item that doesn't seem to belong with the others. It was hidden inside a safe under tight lock. On how they noticed this is because they felt magic within it.

"A Magical scroll? How did it get here?!" Momonga hovered his hands over it and used his skill, "All Appraisal Magic Item… A Healing scroll from Yggdrasil?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"What seems to be the problem, Momonga-sama?" Demiurge asked his Lord as he took the scroll and put it in his inventory.

"This world… does not have any magic related things in it. Even if it does and was just hidden in the world, this doesn't explain why a scroll that was _specifically_ made in Yggdrasil is here. Something is wrong here." The Overlord explained.

'Is it possible that someone has a quirk that can make items from a game or maybe take it from the game itself? If so, doesn't that mean that person is dangerous?!' Momonga was thinking of turning back and devised a better plan, 'No, hold on. Even if that person can take an item from the game doesn't mean they can use it.'

Narberal was looking at her master as he was in deep thought, "Momonga-sama. What should we do?" The Overlord looked at his subordinates with orders in mind.

"Continue as planned. But be extra cautious, we don't know what's in store for us ahead." The NPCs followed and proceeded to move. A few moments after moving, Momonga received a message from Entoma.

"Momonga-sama. Unknown individuals approaching in front of the gate. What should I do, Momonga-sama?" The maid asked.

The Overlord was thinking if it would be a good idea to let Entoma handle this herself. As far as he knows, the Pleiades are far stronger than any normal human with a quirk. "If you think you can take care of them then do it. If not, then inform me and escape if you can. We have discovered something important here."

"Yes. As you command, I will dispose of anyone who dares interfere with your plans, Momonga-sama." With that the maid ended her message.

Momonga and the rest continued to push on. As they were going deeper in the secret passage, they were hearing screams from further ahead. Using invisibility spells, they quietly investigated the cause. In a large room, they saw a man in a white suit beating the hell out of a high ranking terrorist.

"P-Please… I-It's not what you think…" The terrorist pleaded while crawling toward the main in the suit but he only got a kick in the face.

"Not what I think?! So you mean to tell me that you _didn't _intentionally attack and kill innocent civilians and tried to take their fortune?!" The terrorist couldn't say anything because that's what they did. The man continued to brutally beat the terrorist.

"We are called terrorists for a reason you know. Did you forget our goals? We were supposed to only target people who are affiliated with the corrupt politicians, the Suzuki Family didn't! If we do those for the money then we aren't any different from those villains!" He was lecturing the terrorist while still kicking him.

After a few more hits, the man in the suit stopped. He fixed his clothes and walked to the desk table that was at the right side of the room. The man reached something from behind the table and placed it on top of it, it was a red suitcase. Momonga suddenly clenched his fist as soon as he saw the suitcase. He recognized it for it was his parents. If he was in his human form, he would immediately intervene almost immediately. But thanks to his undead traits, he continued to observe without notice.

The man opened the case and took something out of it, a half torn present revealing its contents. It was a 3000 piece jigsaw puzzle. "There was not a single information that the Suzuki couple was affiliated to any politicians. You hijacked the plane and only found this overly complicated toy at their belongings and still raided their home for loot." The man in white tossed the jigsaw in front and beat up terrorists.

"You lot are the reason why the people think we only go for rich people and in it for the money. You made people see our group, "Black Rogue" as nothing more than thieves." The man sat on the table and looked at the terrorist with disappointment.

"I see. So that was your goal." Without any warning, a large skeletal being suddenly appeared in front of him and started the man in the suit. The terrorist on the ground got up and tried to run but was stopped by a woman in a maid outfit, who grabbed him by the throat.

The man observed the skeletal thing without any fear. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh. Where's my manners? My name is Momonga. And you are?" The Overlord introduced. He was curious on why the man wasn't scared upon seeing him.

"Just call me Nick. I guess you didn't get here by asking the guards. I am impressed. Why did you come here?" The man looked at Momonga with a serious look.

"No no. I am more impressed by you for being able to stand in front of me. A lot of people tend to get frightened by my appearance. To answer your question, I am looking for the person responsible for invading the Suzuki Mansion. They sent some rude people there so I took care of them." Momonga's eyes glowed bright red while looking at him. This made Nick look at him with an irritated face.

"Took care of? You sound as if you were saying you killed them, which is impossible. Even if they are a bunch of idiots, those men that went there are highly skilled at what they do." Nick informed him.

"You're right. I didn't kill them personally, my maids did. And I heard that they were wiped out easily. I'm guessing that that guy over there was one that ordered the attack?" Momonga pointed at the terrorist that the maid was holding. Nick didn't notice that there were three more maids in the room. The one holding the terrorist was Narberal.

"I don't believe you. I guess I'll try to make you tell me the truth, I will make you regret lying to me." Nick threatened as a small dark aura surrounded him. Momonga raised his guard and prepared for anything that might happen.

Momonga noticed the man was pissed off when he mentioned that his men were killed. He felt like Nick was doing something but couldn't figure out why. He thought that the dark aura was just a bluff in order to make him look intimidating. After a few more seconds, nothing still happened.

"Well? Is there something supposed to happen?" Momonga mocked the man. He took a step forward towards Nick, making the man flinch.

"Why won't my quirk work on you?! You're supposed to be trembling in fear by now!" Nick lost his composure. Momonga immediately figured out what he meant and was trying to do.

"I see, you have some sort of quirk that can instill fear on people. An impressive quirk… but that won't work on me." Momonga then took another step forward, making fall on his back out of fear. "Let me show you something a little better than fear."

"Aura of Despair. Level 2."

Momonga used one of his Overlord skills, it has a chance of causing Panic. Panic is a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs, but for some reason Nick wasn't running away. He was just slightly shivering and staring back at the Undead.

"Oh? You were able to withstand that? I thought maybe you could, knowing that you could manipulate fear." He said as he walked in front of the man. Nick stood up with despair in his looks.

"What are you?" Nick asked in a dead tone as he seemed lifeless. Before Momonga could answer him, he picked up the jigsaw that Nick threw and looked over the suitcase that was on the table.

Momonga turned back to his human form and looked at Nick, with an innocent face.

"I am just a boy whose parents got killed by a group of terrorists. But don't worry, I don't blame you. From the sound of your conversation earlier, it looks like you weren't completely involved with their deaths." Creating a moment of silence, Nick realized why he was in this situation. He was at the boy's will.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I was planning to take responsibility for making you men's actions, but something has caught my attention…" Satoru brought out the healing scroll that they found, "Where did you get this? If you answer me honestly I might reduce your punishment."

Nick looked at the scroll and seemed to remember something unusual. "Ah that. We found that when we encountered a group of people with weird powers during our raid on a corrupt politician."

"Weird, why do you say so?"

"Well, you know that people with quirks have quirks as powers right? The people who had that used something different than quirks. They all used the same thing, they placed their hands forward and said some sort of chant before glowing circular lights appeared in front of them."

This took Satoru by surprise, he was thinking that those powers are something he knew very well. He clenched his fist hard as he thought that it should be impossible. No, it wasn't impossible. For he has it too.

"Magic powers?!" The boy said out which Nick heard.

"I think that's what I heard they said. But we didn't believe it, of course. We fought for a couple of minutes. Their attacks were devastating, different things came out from those circular lights. Ranging from fireballs to shockwaves, even blinding some of us. But thankfully we outnumbered them from 1 to 3 and our quirks are no joke too."

"So, what happened at the end?" Satoru calmly asked, having full attention to the story Nick had just told.

Obediently answering his question, "Before we could defeat them they suddenly vanished, like they teleported away. That's where we saw the scroll left at there. I think they dropped it."

"Where…"

"W-What?" Nick didn't quite catch what he said.

Satoru's face suddenly turned to a frightful appearance to Nick as the boy shouted, "WHERE DID THEY GET THOSE MAGIC?!" Out of instinct, Nick lowered his head and cowered in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know either." The man said like he was clinging to his life. "S-So… Will I not have an easy death?"

The boy looked the man in the eyes and said, "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. On the contrary you gave me such valuable information. I was thinking of giving you a task. If you do so, your life might get extended."

"R-Really?! I thank you for your Mercy! What do you want me to do?! I will do everything in my power to fulfill your wishes!" Nick was rejoicing for he was given a chance for his life to be spared.

"It's quite easy. Continue what you usually do, killing corrupt rich politicians or whatever. Just don't get innocent people involved. But you have to supply me with every information about your terrorist group, higher ups and their current activities."

"As you wish! I will do anything you ask." Nick gratefully said before he was cut-off by Satoru.

The boy's voice turned into a threatening tone and said, "However, If you even think of betraying or exposing me…"

"I would never even dream of it! Anyone who has not witnessed your power and stand in the way would cease to exist!" The man said with such confidence.

"Good, now I will have to get you out of here. Seems like heroes found this place" Satoru informed Nick which he nodded in agreement. "Narberal, make sure to get this man out of here safely. He is essential to my plans."

"Yes!" The cold looking but beautiful maid in ponytails replied. Narberal looked at the man with disgust as the two walked out of the room.

Satoru was still looking at the half-opened present that contained the jigsaw puzzle. Before Ainz could fully open it, he gave an order to other NPCs that were with him.

"Demiurge, go out and see how Entoma is doing but don't let anyone else see your identity. Solution, Yuri and CZ Delta, Take everything that may prove useful to The Great Tomb of Nazarick." Satoru felt like he wanted some alone time.

He replied "Yes" and nodded before leaving. With the room all to himself, Satoru fully ripped the present wrapping and fully exposed the Jigsaw puzzle box. He then saw a letter attached to the back of the box, it was a letter addressed to him.

"What's this? A letter from my parents?" Curious about what was written on it, he opened the letter and read it. It was something he wasn't expecting.

_Dear Satoru,_

_We're so sorry for always being busy with work and not having anytime with you, you must have hated us for that. You are a great son and we're so proud to have. Many kids your age rebel against their parents and ignore their wishes, but you still put up with us and never disobeyed our orders. We are normal parents too, we want to spend time with you, have fun with you, scold you when you're doing something bad, and watch you grow up. So we plan to make it up to you, we know you love games that's why we bought this Jigsaw puzzle. I hope that we can build this puzzle together. If you want we can make it a contest and see who can find the pieces together more. You might be smart with these things but me and your Mom won't lose! I hope you could forgive us for all those years not being in your most important time in your life. You already know that when we die someday you would inherit everything we have, but don't let this blind you. Study and work hard and do what you wish for. Things that you get from working hard are better than receiving from others. We will support you with all we have with what decision you pick. _

_Happy Birthdays Satoru! We both love you with all our hearts!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mom and Dad_

"This is interesting…" Satoru looked at the paper as it was starting to get wet. Tears were coming down from his eyes and into the letter. His heart felt heavy and trying to keep his composure. Wiping the tears of his eyes, he hid the jigsaw puzzle and letter into his pocket dimension.

"I guess I'm still human after all."

Satoru's thoughts were interrupted when he received a message.

"Satoru-sama, Entoma was defeated in battle. I am currently engaging the heroes who did it. One of them seemed to be one of the top ranking heroes you mentioned to us. I already killed the two others, permission to kill the pro hero Satoru-sama." Upon hearing this, Satoru was filled with rage. He had to change to his Overlord form to suppress that emotion.

"No, Killing a top Pro Heroes would draw unwanted attention to us. We still don't know who might be watching us, chances are that there are more powerful beings hidden in the shadows. Wait for me there." Momonga calmly ordered, but anger still rages within him from what happened to one of his subordinates.

"As you wish, I will not be so kind as to give them death." Demiurge replied before cancelling the message.

Momonga was regretting letting Entoma defend alone. But he didn' have time to reflect on it, he immediately teleported to the roofs near the warehouse that they were in. There he saw who the top Pro Hero Demiurge was talking about.

"It had to be him… No. 2 of the Top Pro Heroes, Endeavor." He looked at the scene and saw that four other heroes were down. He was verifying the situation as he was thinking, 'What could have happened earlier?'

**Earlier outside the warehouse**

Just a few blocks from the warehouse, A group of Pro Heroes was assembled with the police enclosing the surrounding area. The group was led by the Rank 2 Hero, The Flame Hero, Endeavor.

"If my guess is right, that warehouse should be one of the hideouts of the terrorist group "Black Rogue". We can't let this opportunity go to waste." Endeavor glaring at the building.

"I hope you are right, this might find roots to the other terrorist hideouts. I think my popularity will increase with this." A bulky hero wearing a full-plated steel medieval knight armor said. He was tall and had his face covered with a helmet and was holding a giant steel war hammer.

"But this won't be easy "Light Knight", we heard that there are multiple individuals protecting the place." another hero spoke up. He was wearing a gas mask and hazmat suit. He was holding a nozzle that was attached to his suit.

"What? Are you scared or something? "Dr. Desolate"?", the knight hero said.

"Not at all. If this goes well, I can get the funds I need for my research." The doctor laughed a little bit.

Before the other hero could say anything, the signal was given to execute their plan.

Endeavor and Light Knight were the heroes that went at the front of the warehouse. The other heroes either went at the back or stood back for support if needed. As the two approached the building, they noticed a little girl munching on something

Entoma was in front of the gate of the warehouse as she was happily eating a torn-off leg of a human. Her snack time was interrupted when two heroes approached and talked to her. The man closest to her was the one to speak up.

"What are you eating?!" Endeavor asked in an intimidating tone.

"Meat! Human one."

"I didn't know that those terrorists had cannibals…" the fire hero said in disgust.

The other hero beside him then spoke up. "I am the Steel Hero: White Knight. If you could quietly cooperate with us and turn yourself in for questioning then we would have no problem."

"No." she politely replied as she held one of her hands at her temple and seemed to be talking to herself. When the two heroes saw this, they got an idea what she was doing.

"Telepathy?! I think she is warning the others of our presence!" Endeavor then held out his hand and a stream of fire came out of it.

The maid immediately moved out of the way and dogged his attack. The knight then quickly charged at the girl and did a downward strike with his hammer, destroying the ground. She moved out of the way just in time but her clothes got stained by the dirt due to the attack.

"How dare you… How dare you dirty the clothes given to me by the supreme one?!" Entoma shouted in a fit of rage.

"Supreme being? So you mean your boss is just inside there?" The flame hero suspected. And the way the girl said it, he thought its master must be strong.

Entoma raised her left hand as flying bugs went into her sleeve. She then pointed at her opponents and took aim, "Bullet Bug!". Bullet shaped insects shot out of her sleeve.

"Burn!" Endeavor stuck his hands on the ground and summoned a wall made of seething flames in front of them for protection. It was hot enough to burn the ground around.

At the same time the other hero used his hammer again and tried to hit the maid. When he was about to hit her, a loud clang sound was her right after being blocked by her.

"What the?!"

"Hard Armor Bug!"

The Knight continued his barrage of attack with his attack at fast speed but the maid blocked every single one. Although he was carrying a large heavy war hammer, to him it was light as a feather. This is due to his quirk "Light Steel". It makes all the steel that he touches or wears incredibly weightless to him.

After the attack, the knight took a step back to take a breather. "What are you?!"

"I'm an Entomancer, I can control bugs and use them as weapons…" The maid raised her right hand and large flying praying mantis came flying to her and attached itself to her arm, making itself a blade. "I'm going to kill you now."

Entoma charged at the knight hero and sliced his chest. Before she could take a second slice, Endeavor went in and attacked her. He did another flamethrower attack, which the maid girl got hit this time,

"Aaaghh!" The maid screamed, not because of the pain but because her clothes were slightly burned, making her more mad.

The flame hero was looking pissed, he was sure that the out of his flames was a powerful one. But the maid only had minor burns on her clothes. He felt that he needed to go all out on her.

"Light Night! I'll take her on. If you don't want to get caught in my flames you should get back!" Endeavor ordered. The maid was already preparing to attack with her bug bullets.

Before the maid could shoot, green liquid was sprayed over her. She howled in pain and her insect weapons died. The one who did this just arrived and was behind the other two heroes. He was holding a nozzle that dripped the same green liquid.

"Dr. Desolate! Good to have you here! What did you do to her?" Light knight was glad to see more reinforcements. Even the flame hero thought it was nice timing. He didn't want to draw this any longer. There are still other terrorists to catch.

"Ah. That was my experimental bug spray called, "Corrupted Pesticide". It is effective against all insect and insect-type quirks." The doctor informed him.

After the pain subsided from the girl, the bug mask she was wearing fell off, revealing her true face. She had the face of a giant spider with multiple red eyes. The maid then looked at three heroes and cursed at them.

"A bug as a mask? That's new." the knight hero commented.

"_Damn you humans! I'll kill you all!"_ Entoma shouted in a blurry voice. She suddenly grew four large spider legs from her back, starting to go on a berserk.

Endeavor was running out of patience. He was preparing to get more serious due to being held up. "This is taking too long! Let's take that thing out quick, we have villains to capture."

The battle lasted for a couple of minutes. Entoma was at a major disadvantage when the hero with anti-bug weapons came in. She held her own for quite a while before going down. In the 3 on 1 battle, the heroes prevailed. But they were worn down at the end. The maid was lying down on the ground, in pain and unable to continue.

"Seriously, who was she? How could someone as powerful as her evade our radar?" The knight hero wondered while gasping for air from the fight.

"Must be some professional underground mercenary." The doctor hypothesized.

"Doesn't matter, she is down now. Some restrained her before she could do anything else." Endeavor said, but his thought was also wondering what she was.

The two other heroes nodded, approaching the incapacitated maid. But they immediately stopped when they saw a masked man, wearing a red suit, appear in front of them.

"Can I ask you to stop there?" Demiurge disguised said.

"Who are you?! And where did you come from?!" Light Knight shouted at the new arrival.

'What?! I didn't even see or feel him appear! This is bad.' Endeavor thought, worried that they might have encountered someone more powerful than the maid. "Everyone get back!"

Demiurge kneeled down beside Entoma and said to rest for a while before a giant flying creature picked her up. It looked like a green octopus with four tentacles and four large butterfly wings. It was a weird creature for the heroes but didn't bother to say anything. They were more fixated at the man.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we get started, then?" Demiurge said calmly, but was angry inside because of Entoma's state.

"What are you waiting for you fools?! Run!" The flame hero ordered. The two other heroes run back to the barricade while he buys them time. 'Looks like normal attacks won't work against this guy. But let's see if you can handle this.'

"_Prominence Burn!"_

Endeavor launched a massive, concentrated beam of fire from his entire body, targeting Demiurge. The demon just made a T-pose and made a purple barrier around him. When the attack came in contact with the demon, it did absolutely nothing.

"I-Impossible!" the flame hero freaked.

"Oh my, is that supposed to be your attack? How disappointing." Demiurge was displeased on how weak his opponent is. "Let me show you a real fire attack…"

"_Hellfire Wall!"_

A wall of black flames appeared within the vicinity of the two. The heroes who were fleeing got caught up on it and suddenly fell down. They looked like they didn't receive any damage but moved or reacted when Endeavor called them.

"Hey you! What did you do to them?!" Endeavor demanded an answer.

"It seems that my flames incinerated their souls, instantly killing them. My deepest condolences." The demon bowed to the hero. "I intended to hold back to not kill them, but you humans are still frail even though you have achieved powers.

"You piece of shit! Don't get full of yourself just because one of my attacks didn't work!" Endeavor angered as he charged at him. Demiurge just stood there, waiting for him to get closer before using his skill.

"_Aspect of the Devil - Giant Arm of the Demon"_

Demiurge Right arm became enormously large and muscular. Endeavor didn't have time to react. He took the strike head on and sent him a couple of meters back, making him cough blood.

'What? That was like Muscular's quirk, Muscle Augmentation! This is really bad.' The flame hero was thinking of a way to stop the demon. The only choice he had was to use one of his powerful skills, but has a drawback.

"_Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn!"_

Endeavor shot a blast of powerful fire at the demon. The ground melted from the intense heat, but the flame hero's body was starting to heat up. He stopped his attack when the heat was too much for him.

"Even you wouldn't survive something like that…" Endeavor said, but his hopes were destroyed when he saw the demon unscathe from his ultimate attack. "Y-You monster…"

The flame hero was currently in a lot of trouble. None of his attacks work, his fellow heroes are dead, and the worst part is that his enemy was not yet serious at this level. But even if his chances of winning are next to none, he still won't give up.

"Listen here you monster! I'm going to take you down even if it's the last thing I do!" Endeavor let out one last battlecry before charging at the demon.

"Wonderful! Come at me with everything you've got." Demiurge taunted before using one of his skills.

"_Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw!"_

The Flame Hero was about to close in for a close range attack when the Demon suddenly disappeared for a second before appearing again two feet in front of him. The Demon clawed the hero right across his chest, creating a deep wound and making the hero scream in pain.

"AAghh!… Y-You bastard…" Endeavor ignored the pain and tried to attack Demiurge. But the Demon just jumped five meters back, dodging the strike.

Before the Demon could strike another attack, a giant sword came flying down between them, impaling the ground. An unknown voice spoke up before them.

"I've finally found you, Jaldabaoth!" Said a man in armor who came down from the skies and landed by his sword, picking it up. He wears a fully jet-black body armor adorned with purple and golden markings finished with a red cape. He was currently holding two large swords in each hand. It was Satoru in Disguise, using his "Dark Warrior" skill.

"Don't think you could get away from me this time!" Satoru said while aiming one of his swords at the Demon. The Flame Hero looked at the newly appeared individual, wondering who might he be.

"You again?! How many times will you come and hinder my plans?!" Demiurge asked. But in reality it was all but an act of the two. He was already informed by his master of their play.

Their plan was to make it seem like Satoru was a rogue Hero trying to hunt down the evil Jaldabaoth. It was relayed to Demiurge via message skill. They plan to make the Demon responsible for all that has happened within the base. It was also at this moment that the police came into the scene.

"Endeavor! Are you alright?! We came because of the…" A police officer paused when he saw the top 2 Pro Hero seriously injured and the two other heroes on the ground. The police then checked their bodies and were shocked. "Huh?! Light Knight! Dr. Desolate! Why aren't they breathing… they're dead?!

"My. Seems like we have an audience." Jaldaboath said.

The police officers heard him, immediately raising their guns at the two unknown individuals. The officer in charge brought out a megaphone and spoke. "Who are you people? We ask that you stand down and turn yourself in quietly."

"Get back! You don't want to get caught in the crossfire. I am the Dark Hero, "Momon". I came a long way just to hunt down this fiend!" Satoru announced, warning the humans for their safety. But as expected this was ignored. Some of the officers whispered at each other and asked if they heard of the name.

"Let's do this, Jaldabaoth!" Satoru shouted, preparing for a fight.

"I repeat! Please stand down and…" The officer megaphoned again, but was cut off when they saw the two moved towards each other with incredible speeds.

Loud clanging sounds were heard as the two clashed in battle. Their movements were so fast that for the normal humans it was hard to keep track of them. With each blink, their positions were always changed. Endeavor was frustrated to see the incredible skills the two are displaying, especially Momon. Three heroes couldn't even lay a scratch on the Demon, but the new arrival was fighting equally with it. Maybe even stronger.

Endeavor tried to move in but was too injured to do so. And even if he did move, his flame attacks were useless against the Demon. Some of the officers were in awe as they watched the epic battle between two unknown individuals.

After a few minutes, The saw that the black armored man was getting the upper hand and drove the demon into a corner. With one more overhead slash with the dark heroes blade, the demon was sent a couple of meters back.

"You are as powerful as ever…" Demiurge acted as if he was in trouble. He looked at the officers and devised a plan. "Let's see if you handle this."

"_Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings!"_

Demiurge sprouted abnormally long wings from his back with feathers sprouting from them. He flew to the skies and glared at Satoru. The Dark Hero tried to prepare himself for an incoming attack, but was surprised to see that it wasn't aimed at him. The feathers evoked the appearance of tentacles, and launched them at the officers.

"You coward!" Satoru angered the Demon, just acting.

The Dark Hero managed to go in front of the police just in time to protect them. He twirled his swords like a fan and continued rotating it to deflect the attack of the Demon. The officers were frightened at the attack and hid behind their shields. But some of the officers that were not in the range of Satoru's protection got hit. The arrow-like attack pierced through their shields and injured them.

When the Dark Hero saw the attack stopped coming, he saw that the Demon suddenly vanished and disappeared without a trace.

"Tsk. Escaped me again, huh?" Satoru said, staring at the skies before turning to the officers. "Are you guys okay?"

"I-I can't say that we are… Thank you for saving us. Who is that person? Better yet, who are you?" The officer-in-charge said, looking at his injured men. He was a bit cautious of him, raising his guard up.

"That person was Jaldabaoth. A wicked but highly intelligent Demon, searching for an ancient unknown artifact for some time now. I've hunted him down for a long time for killing my family, but each time he escaped my grasp." Satoru told, telling a made up story and hoping it would bite.

"I-I see. Then, you are?" The officer asked, still skeptical about the story but bought it for now. Before Satoru could reply, Endeavor joined in the conversation.

"You're a Vigilante, aren't you?" Endeavor glared at the armored man, with noticeable aggravation in his voice.

"What if I am? Is that a problem?" Satoru replied, thinking that he wasn't far from it. He wasn't a registered Hero yet and doing heroic acts without being one is considered vigantilism. The boy didn't have any problems being one. If someone was in trouble and you want to save them then why not? Why is it illegal to do it if you are not a hero?

"Then you're under arrest. You'll come with us to the station for further questioning. Don't even try to resist." Endeavor threatened, putting his hands on the armored man's shoulders. When he did this, he felt malicious intent was directed to him. He let go for now due to the uneasiness.

"Sorry, But I can't let you do that." Satoru's voice made the people around him shiver. They didn't feel like messing with the man who just saved them, but it was also their duty to their job.

Before the officers could raise their weapons towards Satoru, he already jumped out of the location and landed on the roof of the warehouse. His jump was so strong and high, the ground where he once stood cracked. The officers gawked at the display of such strength.

"Come back here!" Endeavor was infuriated, he felt humiliated when he was denied by a stranger. He wanted to make a chase for him but couldn't due to injuries. By that time, Satoru made a run for it before teleporting away unnoticed.

The Flame Hero cursed inside at the dark armored man as he murmured his name under his breath.

"Momon…"

**Throne Room of Nazarick**

Satoru was in his Overlord form, sitting on his throne. All of the NPCs that went on the mission were kneeling down in front of him, awaiting his words.

"Good work everyone. I hope you've done your job well." Momonga said as his eyes glowed crimson red.

"Yes!" All of the present NPCs replied.

"Report what happened on your mission, Albedo." The Overlord commanded.

"Yes. It seems that the Himekawa family was involved in the terrorist group, leaking information about your family. We killed the majority of them and took some survivors for questioning." Albedo informed with utmost respect.

"I see, what of my classmate?" Momonga was curious about the fate of the boy, but didn't care what happened to him.

"He is currently in our torture chamber, what do you wish to do to him Momonga-sama?" Albedo asked.

"It's up to you. I have no concerns with him, do what you like." Momonga waved his hands.

"Okay, Momonga-sama. As you command." The succubus said, making a sadistic smile.

After that, Momonga then explained what happened on their side. He warned them that there may be people in this world that have magic. He also explained what events will happen next.

Momonga plans to make Demiurge his father's close friend and make him look like he adopted him, making him head of the mansion. Albedo and Shalltear will be the daughters of Demiurge, Mare and Aura will be Satoru's cousins. For the servants, Sebas as the butler, for obvious reasons, and the homunculus maids.

He will also make identities for them at the city hall to make them look like citizens. He plans to use his manipulation spells to forge fake identities for the NPCs that would be active. Undercover NPCs wouldn't need them for now.

His objective was to make himself look like a normal family from the views of normal people. No one would believe that he was to live alone and able to sustain him for a long time. He can financially due to the money his parents left him, but it would cause future trouble like the terrorist attack if they knew he was alone.

As for the UA Hero Exam, he will take it along with some NPCs. Momonga was insisted by the NPCs due to their concerns for his safety, leaving him with no choice but to agree. The chosen NPCs were Albedo, Shalltear, and Yuri. This was decided by the majority of the NPCs. At Least two floor guardians and a battlemaid were needed to guard and protect their master. The selection was done randomly on those who looked more human and Momonga was satisfied with the results.

"Now that is settled, I'll take my leave for now. I have an appointment tomorrow." Momonga said before teleporting out. He was going to meet Izuku tomorrow and needed to take a rest.

After he left, Albedo and Shalltear made a victorious shout for being picked as the one being with Momonga. Yuri was also happy but made her sisters a little bit jealous of her. The three will all be under the "Blend Into" spell to make them fit in. This means that their capabilities will be halved.

The three women can't wait to be beside their master everyday at school… If they were in the same class.

**The Next Day, Midoriya's School**

Satoru was waiting in front of the gate of Midoriya's school. He texted him that they will meet each other after school. Even though Satoru looked like he was alone, he was guarded by invisible units and some were watching from a distance.

The boy waited for a while there, the majority of the students got home. He also got to see the bully that was once Izuku's friend.

'I think his name was Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku told me he had an explosion quirk.' Satoru looked at the bully, earning a glare from him. The bully was pissed off by being looked at by a stranger, so he walked up to Satoru and talked to him.

"Huh?! What are you looking at?!" Bakugo asked, trying to be threatening. Satoru felt that if the boy came any closer, his guardians might just kill him.

"_Do not engage the boy no matter what he does." _The Overlord kid messaged to his subordinates. By doing this, the explosive kid thought that he was ignoring him and made him furious.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The enraged kid said as he held him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I was just waiting for someone here." Satoru apologized, trying not to get in any trouble.

"Is that so? Fine, just don't look at me without permission next time." Bakugou let go of Satoru and went his way along with his lackeys.

Satoru didn't mind such actions towards him. For someone who can easily take a life with just a word, he felt ignoring those who are like him to avoid unnecessary attention.

A few more minutes later, Izuku finally came out of the school. He had a depressed looked while he held a wet notebook in his hands. Satoru called on him, making him notice his friend.

"Satoru, that was fast. I thought it would take you a little more time to arrive here. Your home town is quite far you know." Izuku said, didn't expect that his friend would arrive early.

"A-Ah, our school ended really early t-today." Satoru lied, he used a teleportation spell to arrive there.

"I see… I'm sorry for your loss, I couldn't even bear the thought of losing my Mom…" The green haired boy was saddened, he wanted to find a way to cheer up Satoru.

"Don't worry about it. But let me ask you, why are looking down earlier. I saw you having a sad look while looking at that notebook before I called you out." Satoru noticed.

"Well…" Izuku started telling him about what happened that day. He was ridiculed by his classmates for aiming to be a hero because of being quirkless. His former friend bullied him and threw his notebook on the fish pond. What's worse is that he was told that he should just commit suicide if and get reborn again. Maybe then he could acquire a quirk and become a hero.

Satoru was furious with what he just heard, irritated by those who think they can tell someone off on what they should be. He pitied his friend. Unlike him, Mark had a quirk, a weak one but it was something. But Izuku literally has no power beside his intellect. However, to tell someone to just die? That was crossing the line.

The two were passing beneath an underpass when Satoru stopped. Izuku also halted when his friend did, wondering why. The green haired boy didn't expect what his friend was going to say.

"Izuku… What if I can give you power, would you accept it?" Satoru informed in a serious tone.

"W-What are you saying? There's no way you could…" Izuku laughed, but paused when he saw his friend's face, No trace of deceit behind it.\

Before the overlord kid could say anything, CZ Delta messaged him about trouble. She was on top of a distant building overlooking their location. _"Satoru-sama, we are detecting an unidentified movement beneath your spot. Permission to engage."_

"_No need. I will handle this myself."_ Satoru replied to the message. He turned to Izuku and informed him of the situation. "Looks like we have company."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, but realized what he meant moments later when a fluid, slime like body came out of the manhole cover.

"A-A villain?!" Izuku voiced.

"Tsk. You're quite rude, disturbing my time with my friend. I ask that you leave us be… or else." Satoru intimidated.

"YOU'VE GOT A MOUTH ON YOU BOY. WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO?!"The slime villain started bursting in laughter.

"Satoru-san! What are you saying?! You're pissing him off!" Izuku worried, frozen in his place.

The villain grinned while it tried to attack them using its tentacles, but Satoru just glared at it for not heading his warning. The boy raised his hand and casted a spell.

"_Lightnight"_

A bolt of lightning came out from Satoru's palms and struck the villain. The slimy creature screamed in pain, taking the full force of the lightning due to being conducted by his liquidy body. Some of its body slime exploded out from all directions, leaving a small portion of it in its place.

"I warned you." The overlord kid walked towards the remains of the slime, seeing that he was still alive.

"S-Satoru… W-What was t-that?! Is that your power?" Izuku looked at his friend with shock. He knew that his quirk was to make him able to go inside games. But that's all, he wasn't informed about anything else. The boy started brainstorming on what couldn't happen.

"I…" Satoru didn't finish as his friend came in closer and started rattling.

"Ah! Could you have unlocked a special ability from your quirk! That skill you made was just like the virtual games you play. Perhaps you can use those skills in those games now in reality. If so, then you can have multiple skills and abilities. Wait, is that why…" Izuku was stopped by Satoru before he could go on.

"Wow… You really are smart, I didn't even need to explain myself." Satoru was impressed by his friend's quick intuition.

Before Izuku could speak again, someone came crashing down near them. When the smoke cleared up from the landing, a hulking man with blonde hair revealed himself.

"It's all right now, you two. I am Here!"

AN: I'm really sorry again for the crappy writing I did. It took a while before I've updated. I hope you've enjoyed this.

Stay safe and god bless us.


End file.
